warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A kit from the stars
'''ALLIANCES''' THUNDERCLAN '''LEADER Graystar'''- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes '''DEPUTY Leafstone'''- light gray tom '''MEDICINE CAT Bluelight''' - Bluegrey tom with green eyes '''WARRIORS ''' '''Shadefur- ''' all black tom with yellow eyes '''Dustfur- light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice sweetpaw''' '''Honeyshine- pale ginger she-cat''' '''APPRENTICES''' '''Sweetpaw- grey tabby she-cat''' ''''QUEENS''' '''Ashleaf- dark gray she-cat (mother of Nightk and snowkit)''' ''Lillypetal'''''- Gray she cat with 2 white streeks of fur down her back (mother of Starkit, Shaddykit, and Hollowkit)''' '''ELDERS''' '''Mudfur- brown tom with brown eyes''' '''''CHAPTER ONE''''' Three newborn kittens were laying in the Thunderclan nursery. Two were mostly identical black toms, except one had a gray paw. And the third, the youngest of three, was a silver she-cat. "Do you know what your going to name them?" asked Bluelight, the medican cat. "Well, this one is Shaddykit." she said, nudging the all black one. "And this one is Hollowkit." she said, nudging the other young tom. "What about her?" he inquieried, looking at the only she-cat. Nightkit, who had only been born two sunrises ago, was looking at them. "I think you should call her Starkit." he said. His mom scolded him, calling him back over. Lillypetal looked at the kit and back at him. "Actully, Ashleaf, I think Nightkit had a good idea. I will call her Starkit." '''''CHAPTER TWO''''' Two Sunrises later, Starkit was playing outside the nursery with Nightkit. "You will never win!" she meowed, staring at him. "We'll see about that." he meowed, jumping back on her. They tumbled on the dusty ground 'till Starkit pinned Nightkit down. He tried pushing her off, but finally said "Okay, I give up, you win." As they stood back up, he jumped on her unexpectedly. They both tumbled 'till they bumped into a cat's legs and got knocked apart. They looked up. It was Graystar, the leader. She was a slick, dark-gray she-cat with brown eyes. "Sorry." Nightkit said. But Graystar didn't look annoyed. All she did was purr "That's all right. Go play." They went back to the nursery. It was silent. Nightkit yawned "I think I'm going to sleep." "Me too." Starkit agreed sleepily. Starkit woke up to a freezing wind. When she opened her little eyes, she wasn't in the warm nursery, but somewhere in the forest. The strange smell of blood surrounded her. She quickly saw her brothers. They layed on each side of the ground. The blood on there black pelts shined in the moonlight of a nearly full moon. Starkit walked over to her brothers side. They had a scent that she hadn't smelt before. Then it clicked. Badger. She had smelt the same smell on a couple of warriors who had chased off a creature called a badger. She heard rustling in the bushes. Fear swelled inside of her. Was the badger coming back for her? But to her relief, it was just a squirrel. Heavy rain started falling as she cuddled up to her brothers. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked herself quietly. "Will the badger come back for me? Will I freeze in the rain, or die from starvation?" She quickly fell asleep. When she woke up, she realized it hadn't been a dream. She was still cuddled up to her dead brothers. Suddenly, three cats appeared out of the bushes. They looked at the three kits. Starkit could barely make them out through the rain as they picked the three kits up and brought them back to the camp. Cats were crowding around them. She was cold and still tired, but soon the crowd disappeared. Starkit went back to the nursery and fell asleep in the warmth. '''''CHAPTER THREE ''''' Starkit lay quietly in the nursery, A pang of sadness hit her as she remembered her brothers playing and waking her up almost every day. She looked around, almost wishing they would come tumbling onto her like they used to, but instead all she found was Nightkit. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly, looking at her sympathetically. She looked at him. He looked like Shadykit. She turned, not facing him. "Are you okay?" he asked. she felt his amber gaze burning into her pelt. "I'm fine." she meowed. "I just don't want to play." As she layed back down, she felt Nightkit curl up beside her. She wanted to push him off but his warmth comforted her. She quickly fell asleep with Nightkit beside her. Starkit sat in the grass, her brothers playing around her. She quickly pounced on Hollowkit, and as the three of them lay in the grass catching their breath the ground underneath them broke, plunging them into a black pit. She heard a desperate squeal from both her brothers. "Shadykit! Hollowkit!" She squealed into the darkness, but there was no response. Quickly, she closed her eyes, hoping it would all go away. But as she opened them into slits, she saw her two dead brothers on the ground. Starkit woke up as fear surged through her. She heard a voice. "Starkit are you alright?" she recognised Ashleaf's sweat voice instantly. I-i'm fine she stammered I MIGHT NOT ADD FOR A WHILE BECAUSE IV'E BEEN BUSY LATELY.=^^